Set My Heart On Fire
by The Ninja Who Wanted To Be A Samurai
Summary: "I missed these kinds of nights Axel, just being with you." Axel smiled down at the honey haired boy. "I know what you mean. I missed them too, Roxy." Axel/Roxas. One-shot.


Author's Note: The idea for this story actually sprang from my frustration with my RikuXRoxas story, I'm totally lost on it (EDIT: HA! I finally defeated my writer's block! Check out this story, if you want!).

I think this pairing is a-freaking-dorable (usually my description for KH yaoi), and it really deserves some props. This is from Axel's point of view, after Roxas leaves the Organization. Oh, and Axel's negative views on coffee are his own, I love the stuff; I just figured he would hate it.

In this fan-fiction, Vexen is still alive, Nobodies feel emotions that usually need a "heart" (when all they really need is a brain), and there is a bit of language.

Sorry for all the perspective changes. Certain parts just sounded better in a different perspective.

I'm doing this for all my stories, and I just wanted to throw a suggestion out there. To make the entire reading experience better, I usually go and listen to the song that's featured in the fanfic while I'm reading (or at the part where it's in the fanfic) on some website (Youtube usually). Just a suggestion, totally up to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Roxas, Axel or any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or ideas.

You Set My Heart on Fire 

I can't think of a time in my short, troubled life when I've ever been cold. I mean, come on, my freaking element is _fire_. That's why I was totally and completely clueless as to why I woke up this morning and I was freezing. I mean this was bitter, _intense_ cold (at least compared to the nothing that I had experienced).

So I had gone over and gotten big, bulky blankets from my closet that I had never even used before. I wrapped myself up and tried to go back to sleep, but I was still shivering like crazy and I wasn't any warmer. So, with a huge sigh and a confused frown, I got out of bed and got dressed into my black cloak and gloves. I crawled back under the numerous blankets again and curled up, hoping the clothing would help over my usual boxer-clad sleep habits.

Nevertheless, I was still freezing my ass off! I stood up and out of bed and drew fire to my hands, which were also freezing. Sure enough, my hands lit up with the yellow-orange light of a glorious fire. I couldn't help but smile. This was sure to warm me up, it always does...

Wha? Even after a few minutes of waiting for my hands to warm up, they still felt like they were frozen! I sighed, now I was starting to get worried.

"This is so weird…" I mumbled as I turned my hands around in front of my face.

_Ok, maybe I just caught a cold. Wait, can Nobodies even catch colds? _

Finally, after a few frustrated sighs and a few minutes of staring at my hands, I walked out into the white halls and went into the kitchen; where I proceeded to make coffee.

Coffee. I'm Axel; and I have _never_ drank coffee, _ever_. It looks, smells, and (I assumed) tastes disgusting. But, desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides, all of the Organization members drink it sometimes to warm themselves up (hell, some of the "older" Organization members need some just to get their eyes open every morning); so I just assumed it would do the same wonders for me.

As the coffee finished brewing, I poured myself a mug and rolled the heated cup around in my hands, hoping to warm them. I took a cautious sniff of it, and then took a big gulp.

I instantly regretted _that_ one.

It scalded my tongue and I reacted by yelling (a very colorful string of language) and dropping the cup, then spitting it all over the floor. I raced over to the sink and yanked on the first knob I saw. Why can't I ever do things right the first time?

Scalding hot water now poured over my poor tongue and I yelled out even more, muffled this time, cuss words. I finally came to my senses and pulled away from under the water and switched knobs, sticking my mouth under the faucet and running icy bliss (never thought I'd say that) in it at last. After the burning feeling had gone away, my poor tongue was left stinging and throbbing.

Coffee: 1; Axel: 0.

That was a horrible idea, I realized too late; and I had confirmed my suspicions, it tasted like shit. I walked back to my room slowly, feeling defeated. _Damn coffee… _I thought bitterly as I plopped down on my bed and rubbed my hands together.

"Aha!" I yelled, jumping up suddenly after a few minutes of thinking. Although with the current condition of my tongue, it all came out more like I had a bunch of cotton balls in my mouth. I'll spare you the translation. "Vexen's element is ice, right? I'll just ask him!"

I ripped open my door and, in my excitement, nearly ran over Xemnas as I made a mad dash for Vexen's room. I assumed that he turned around and glared at me, about to do something horrible, but I was running too fast past him. My apology was a quick "My bad!"; I would be paying for that one later.

I finally reached Vexen's door and opened it before knocking. I saw the "Chilly Academic" sitting at his desk, presumably working on some report or a research project.

"Vexen I need your help, I'm really cold."

I heard him stop his quick, rhythmic writing, and sigh.

"Axel, what have I told you about barging into my room, especially when I'm working?"

I was the one to sigh this time.

"Don't do it; I know, I know. But this is _really_ important!" I said in a mocking, then whiny voice. "I woke up this morning and I was freezing! I have no idea why, either! Then the blankets didn't work, the damn coffee burnt me, and I ran over Xemnas--"

Vexen held up a hand to silence me. I pouted and crossed my arms, but fell silent.

"You're not making any sense, Axel. Now, calmly tell me what the matter is."

I sighed in frustration and impatience, and then began again; slower this time.

"I woke up, and I was freezing cold. I tried loads of blankets and coffee, but neither of them worked."

"And what's this about running over Xemnas? How did you survive that?"

I shrugged. "I run fast."

Vexen began to pace.

"Hm…" He mumbled.

I crossed my arms and watched the fourth in command anxiously, both expecting and hoping against the worst. After a few minutes of much more pacing and occasional thoughtful noises made by Vexen, I threw up my arms in exasperation.

"Well, what is it?!"

Vexen looked up and seemed to acknowledge my presence.

"It's possible that you could've simply 'run out' of power."

I shook my head. I held out my hands and a warm, glowing fire erupted around them.

"Well, you could be experiencing some sort of empty shell of an emotion that's affecting you. Sadness, anger, depression…loneliness perhaps?

I looked unsure, and then frustration and confusion crept onto my face.

"I'm not any of those things, got it memorized?"

Vexen shrugged.

"Only you know what's in your heart. Or rather the lack of." He paused and looked at me. "I have work to attend to. If you'll excuse me."

_**-**_

Perspective Change:

-

Axel left slowly, and continued at that same pace all the way through the castle, not really paying any attention to where he was going. He ended up walking to Memory's Skyscraper. He looked to where Roxas and he had stood so long ago, and argued over his leaving the Organization.

Axel still missed Roxas, dearly. But he tried not to think about the emptiness he feels without Roxas here. Instead, he focused on how he was going to get him back. Because he had more than friendly feelings for Roxas.

_**(A/N: This paragraph is going to sound a lot like Axel doesn't love Roxas anymore, but he did at some time. I meant that they still love each other.)**_

He loved him. Axel knew that Roxas felt the same way. He had ever since the first time they had talked. All the kisses, the nights they had spent in each other's arms; Axel stroking Roxas' hair and assuring him that everything was all right…

_**You've gone away; you don't feel me, anymore**_

_**-**_

Perspective Change:

-

I miss those nights so damn much. All I want is for him to be back, back in the Nobody world, back with the Organization (where he was _safe_), back with me, in my arms; where he belongs. So I had resolved to make Roxas come back. I didn't know how he would be different, just that he would be. I had heard from Demyx that he had been defeated by someone named Ansem, who also had a Keyblade. Weird.

That had me extremely worried (I'm never easily worried, by the way) and hoping like crazy that he was all right. I had a bad feeling that I would be the one to get the orders to bring back, or kill Roxas. No one in the Organization knew about me and Roxas, although I think some of them had a good idea. It didn't matter. After all, we Nobodies have no hearts; and they wouldn't care if I love Roxas or not. It's just another order and another kill to them (and on other circumstances, it is for me too).

As I walked on, memories of Roxas flooded back into my mind. The kisses, the love, the emptiness completely gone, as if I had a heart. I would give anything to have him here with me now.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

Before I knew it, my thoughts had led me to the entrance to the Computer Room of Twilight Town. I walked through the blue halls before I actually came to the Computer Room itself.

What I saw lying on their back on the small table, holding their Keyblades with both hands on their chest, amazed me. It was Roxas! I ran over to him and shook him. He didn't even stir, apart from the movement I inflicted upon him.

"Roxas? Roxas! Please, wake up!" I pleaded to the motionless boy.

His breath slowly moved in and out of his nostrils, but he made no movement otherwise. I sank down to my knees and stroked his cheek in a desperate attempt to wake him from whatever slumber he was trapped in.

"Please Roxas, I need you…I love you."

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain**_

I felt a succession of tears roll down my cheeks. I was colder than ever. I continued to run my chilled, shaking fingers through Roxas' soft, honey hair and stroke his pale cheeks.

"Wake up…"

Roxas rose one of his hands up to squeeze my hand. His Keyblades instantly disappeared with a flicker of light in the air. He fluttered his bright, yet dark in their own way, cerulean blue eyes open; and stared up at me.

"I knew it was you." he whispered softly, as to preserve his words.

-

Perspective Change:

-

Roxas suddenly threw his arms around the redhead. Axel hugged back and Roxas put his head into the crook of Axel's neck. Roxas shakily sat up further and rubbed his head. He smiled up at Axel, who was now sitting beside him on the table, leaning back on the wall. Roxas scooted closer to him and Axel wrapped his arms around the Keyblade Wielder. Roxas rested his head on Axel's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I missed you Axel."

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

"I missed you too, Roxas, so much... What happened to you?"

Roxas frowned in thought. After a few minutes, he answered.

"I don't remember everything. Just fighting Heartless, then running, jumping, striking, and falling…a flash of light…someone's hands stroking my cheek…" He took a pause. "Then complete darkness."

"They said you fought someone; Ansem."

"If I did, I don't remember much of it." Roxas looked around for a moment. "They must have brought me here."

"Well, none of it matters now. As long as your back, Roxy; back with me."

Roxas smiled up at the older boy, and leaned up to kiss him. Axel returned the kiss, grateful to have Roxas back. Axel deepened the kiss and ran his tongue over Roxas' lips. Roxas reached up and stroked Axel's cheek when the red head put one hand on Roxas' lower back. The other hand rose to tangle itself in his spiky, honey blonde hair.

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I want to hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain**_

Axel slid his tongue into Roxas mouth and danced inside. Roxas let out a moan as Axel lightly bit his lip. He kissed and sucked the soft, pale skin of Roxas' neck, making the smaller boy let out a succession of low, throaty moans. Axel nipped and kissed Roxas' lower neck and collarbone that were just peeking up over his cloak, making him moan Axel's name softly.

The blonde tilted Axel's chin down towards him. He looked into his vibrant emerald eyes and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you, Axel."

Axel kissed him back, and then softly stroked the younger boy's cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too, Roxas."

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

Axel and Roxas walked back to Axel's room, hand in hand. Once they got there, Axel changed back into boxers (Roxas giggled the entire time) and Roxas borrowed a pair of boxer from the older boy (who drooled over Roxas).

Axel had already crawled under his single sheet and had motioned for Roxas to join him. Once they had gotten comfortable, with Roxas' head resting on Axel's shoulder, and Axel's head rested in Roxas' hair; they began to realize the danger of the current situation.

"What are we going to do about the Organization, Axel? They're after me, aren't they?"

Axel nodded slowly, grimly.

"I don't know. But I won't let them do anything to you, ok?"

Roxas nodded and wrapped his arms tighter around Axel.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when I was just about to leave, and we argued?"

Axel nodded uncomfortably. He didn't like to remember that.

"Well, I'm sorry for everything."

The red head paused for a moment, surprised by the sudden apology. He was hesitant to respond.

"I'm sorry too."

Roxas looked down at Axel's chest. He took his index finger and lightly traced circles and squiggles on the soft, warm skin he found there.

"I heard what you said, about missing me."

Axel blushed a shade of red that almost paralleled his hair color.

"You did?"

"Yeah." He leaned up and kissed the older boy passionately, taking the opportunity of slipping his tongue into Axel's mouth. He stopped long enough to breath out two words. "Thank you."

Axel smiled and ran his tongue over his lips. "Well, I meant it."

There was a long silence, but it was comfortable, warm, and full of understanding.

"I missed these kinds of nights Axel, just being with you."

Axel smiled down at the honey-haired boy. "I know what you mean. I missed them too, Roxy."

The two boys closed their eyes and stayed with one another there, all night, and never once did they part. Axel intended to make sure Roxas stayed with him this time, where he belonged. But Roxas did not intend to leave his lover.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

Oh, did I forget to mention?

Axel was never cold again.

_Fin._

Author's Note: Hey. I'm not sure if that was too good of a story. It's 5 a.m. over here, and it's starting to get light again. And I'm not tired…Weird. I'm not very good at writing Axel; this was near my first time with him, same with Roxas. The song was "Broken" by Seether. **Read and Review**, please!


End file.
